Songbird
by northernmuse
Summary: Adam and Chelsea struggle to cope as they deal with a life-altering event. Adam/Chelsea
1. Chapter 1

Just a little note before I begin; so we've all heard of SORAS well for this fan fiction I'm using artistic license and rapidly progressing Chelsea's pregnancy, this story is an AU tale from the 10-15-12 episode.

**Title: **Songbird

**Pairing: **Chelsea/Adam

**Summary: **Adam and Chelsea struggle to cope as they deal with a life-altering event.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **The characters and story of Y&R are property of CBS and do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them.

1. _**"And it all comes tumbling down, down, down."**_

Standing by the ER desk Adam watched helplessly as they wheeled his unconscious wife and their unborn child away from him as a team of doctors, surgeons and pediatricians assembled in the hopes of saving not 1 but 2 lives.

"Where's Summer?" Nick demanded to know.

"Where … where is she? Is she ok?" Phyllis added, her concern for her daughter evident.

Adam turned to face them, grief, anger and fear controlling him. "She's er, she's in there," he answered pointing to the door behind them. "She's with a doctor, I don't know how she is but you can't go in there."

"Why can't I go in? Is she hurt?" Phyllis asked.

Adam shook his head. "I don't know, they haven't told me anything, I don't-"

"Where you there?" Nick growled as he leaned towards his brother in a threatening stance before grabbing Adam by the shirt and pushing him backwards. "Did you do this to her?"

As Phyllis broke the pair of them up Adam felt something inside him snap, his wife was in surgery fighting for both her and their child's lives and here Nick was blaming him for everything without even stopping to find out the facts.

"Listen to me," Adam started, his voice sounding calmer than he felt. "Your daughter was driving like a maniac, she almost killed my wife and me. Chelsea and I were on our way to the airport, a car coming in the other direction swerved into our lane, it was Summer, she ran us off the road and we hit a tree."

"Oh my God," Phyllis exclaimed.

"I pulled her out of the car," Adam told them as he finished explaining what had happened. "She was a little banged up," he concluded, letting them know that as far as he could tell Summer would be ok.

Nick seemed to visibly calm down. "So you called the ambulance?"

"We were out by the lake and her car wasn't too damaged so I figured it was better if we just brought her in," Adam replied, leaving out the part where his wife had collapsed in a pool of blood just minutes after they had arrived at the hospital.

"You brought her here?" Nick asked, almost as if he didn't believe what he was hearing.

Adam faced his brother, his voice void of emotion. "Yeah."

"Thank-you Adam, thank-you very much," Phyllis stammered, genuinely grateful for the help he had given their daughter.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence Nick finally spoke up. "Thank-you for doing that, it means a lot."

"I'm sure you would have done the same, I hope she's alright," Adam said as he turned to walk away, not wanting to be around anyone right now, not until he knew that his wife and child would be ok because the thought of anything happening to Chelsea or their baby was a pain that he had never felt before, it was the agony of a husband and father who was faced with losing everything that he loved.

Y&R - Y&R - Y&R

Pacing back and forth across the waiting room Adam ran his hand through his hair, unable to believe just how quickly things had gone wrong in a matter of hours. Just this morning he had been woken by his pregnant wife lazily demanding a cup of tea as she ran gentle circles across her pregnancy bump, in an attempt to calm the early morning gymnastics of their unborn child and get a few hours sleep before they headed to the airport for their last getaway before the baby arrived.

Now here he was stood waiting whilst the fate of his wife and child lay in the hands of the Memorial Hospital doctors, helpless to do anything but wait and hope, the latter being something he had never really been very good at, mainly due to the fact that hoping had brought him nothing but pain in the past.

Until he met Chelsea and allowed himself to believe that despite his past sins he could be a good person. And more importantly than that he could be a good husband and father, something that he desperately wanted the chance to prove.

"Mr Newman?" the doctor who had first treated Chelsea asked as he stepped towards him.

Adam stopped his pacing and nodded. "Yes. How are they?"

At that moment Phyllis and Nick exited Summer's hospital room, grateful for the fact that their daughter was alive, well and barely hurt at all. Stopping by the door they watched as Adam approached the doctor, although they knew they had no right to they couldn't help but stop and listen.

"As you know the impact of the accident caused what we call a placental abruption, which is where the placenta comes away from the wall of the uterus putting both the mother and child's life at risk," the doctor began to explain.

"Oh my God," Phyllis whispered, making sure that Adam couldn't hear her. "I didn't think … I … Chelsea … when I heard that Summer was injured I didn't stop to think about anyone else … I just-" Phyllis stopped, turning her attention back to Adam and the doctor.

Adam nodded. "But you fixed it right?"

"The only treatment for an abruption is to deliver the baby," the doctor replied.

Adam shook his head, unable to believe what he was hearing. "But it's too early, Chelsea she's only 30 weeks … the baby it's too soon."

"If we didn't deliver the baby both your wife and child would have died," the doctor explained. "30 weeks is early but your daughter is a good size-"

"D … daugh … daughter?" Adam stammered.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, you have a little girl, like I said 30 weeks is early but she's a good size, however because she was born so early she is needing a little help with her breathing and to keep her body temperature up but the NICU doctors are hopeful that she has a good chance."

"And my wife?" Adam asked, desperate to know how Chelsea was.

"Is doing well too, she lost a lot of blood during the delivery but we've given her a transfusion and her vitals have stabilized, obviously because of the trauma and the c-section she'll need a longer time to recover but she's doing well," the doctor reassured him.

Adam nodded. "Can I see them?"

"Your daughter is still getting settled in the NICU but I'll take you to see your wife and as soon as the NICU staff are ready I'll have someone take you to meet your daughter," the doctor promised.

"My daughter," Adam whispered, barely able to believe that he was actually someone's father.

As Adam turned to follow the doctor he found himself face-to-face with Nick and Phyllis both of them unable to look him in the eye.

"Adam … I'm so sorry," Phyllis began, not really sure what to say as her guilt at knowing that her daughter had nearly taken the life of Chelsea and her little-girl left her feeling numb.

"Don't," Adam warned. "I don't have time for your fake sympathies and platitudes, not now, not when I need to be wife my wife and daughter," he told them, leaving Nick and Phyllis behind to digest what they had just heard as he headed towards Chelsea's room, needing to be close to his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

2. _**"In my daughter's eyes, I can see the future, a reflection of who I am and what will be."**_

Entering his wife's hospital room Adam immediately made his way over to her bed, sitting on the edge of it as he watched her sleep, oblivious to the drama of the last few hours.

"Has she woken up yet?" Adam asked the nurse as she adjusted one of the bags hanging from Chelsea's IV line.

"No, she's still sleeping off the anesthetic," the nurse informed him.

Adam took her hand in his. "So she doesn't know about the baby?"

"No not yet," the nurse replied.

"How long until she wakes up?" Adam wondered, desperate to look into her eyes and promise her that everything was going to be alright.

The nurse walked around to the side of the bed where Adam sat and adjusted some settings on the monitor. "It could be anytime now or it could be a few hours, everyone is different when waking up from surgery."

"When she does wake up could I be the one to tell her? Only I think it'll calm her more if the news comes from me," Adam suggested.

"Of course," the nurse assured him as she left the room, leaving Adam alone with Chelsea as he held her hand whispering gentle words of comfort to her as she slept.

Meanwhile outside the room Nick and Summer found themselves surrounded by Victoria and Nikki both desperate for news of Summer.

"Honestly Mom she's going to be fine," Nick reassured his mother.

"Then why do you both look like someone died?" Nikki asked.

Phyllis looked down at the ground before answering. "Summer was driving recklessly … she er swerved into the wrong lane and ran another car off the road."

"The other car was anyone hurt?" Victoria asked.

Nick nodded. "It was Adam and Chelsea."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group of people, Adam and Chelsea were not exactly the top of anyone's Christmas card list but at the same time no one wanted anything bad to happen to them.

"Are they ok?" Nikki asked.

"Adam's fine, he pulled Summer out and brought her to hospital," Nick informed them.

Victoria's face turned a whiter shade of pale. "Chelsea? Oh my God the baby?"

"The impact of the accident caused a placental abruption and the doctors they had to deliver the baby," Phyllis told them.

"But it's so early, the baby-"

Adam who had been stood by the hospital door listening to the fake outpouring of sympathy finally made his presence known.

"My daughter. Not the baby … the tiny little-girl that is fighting for her life is my daughter and you have no right to stand there and fake concern because we know all your concerned about is Summer and what this means for her so please don't even bother with your fake pleasantries-"

"Adam-"

Cutting Victoria off Adam held up to his hand. "I have to get back to my wife because when she wakes up I have to break the news to her that because of Summer's reckless behavior our little-girl is fighting for her life," and with that he left leaving everyone stood in a stunned silence.

"There was no need to be so rude," Nikki exclaimed, as she watched him leave.

Victoria turned to face her mother. "You all know I'm hardly Adam's biggest fan but put yourself in his shoes, his daughter is fighting for his life and he comes out and finds all of us stood outside Summer's room, the person he feels is responsible for all of this."

"It was an accident," Nick argued, feeling the need to defend his daughter.

"We all know that but Adam's hurting and he's scared and we all know from past experience that an Adam in pain is not someone that you want to cross," Victoria reminded them.

Nick glared at his sister. "What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying that be prepared, if something happens to that baby Adam will be out for blood," Victoria explained.

"But Summer's just a kid," Nick argued.

Victoria nodded. "I know but if that little-girl doesn't make it-"

"We can't think like that," Phyllis told them, as she interrupted Victoria and Nick. "The doctor said that the baby is doing well considering how premature she is so we just have to hope that everything will work itself out," she said because she didn't want Summer to have to live with the guilt of having taken a life.

Y&R - Y&R -Y&R

Sitting by his wife's bed Adam held his head in his hands as the emotion and drama of the day finally started to catch up with him.

"Adam," Chelsea breathed as she opened her eyes, blinking harshly against the bright hospital lights.

"Hey," Adam smiled, gripping her hand tightly in his.

Looking around at the white washed walls Chelsea tried to clear the fog from her mind. "Where are … what …"

And then it all came back to her, the sound of metal against metal, pulling Summer from the car, arriving at the hospital and collapsing in agony.

"Oh my God," she panicked, her hand going to her aching stomach. "The baby?"

"You were hurt badly in the accident Chels," Adam began, his voice breaking at the panic and fear in his wife's eyes.

Chelsea looked at him, her eyes pleading with him to make it all alright. "No. Please?"

"The doctors had to deliver the baby otherwise you would have both died," Adam began, he had imagined how to tell her a million ways but now that he was actually in the moment he couldn't find the right words to say.

"Our baby?" Chelsea asked, her voice barely audible.

Adam smiled through his tears. "You had a little-girl Chels, a beautiful little-girl, she's tiny but she's tough just like you and the doctors are hopeful Chelsea … they're really hopeful."

"A little-girl, we have a daughter?" Chelsea whispered, barely able to believe that after everything that had happened over the last year she was finally someone's mother.

Adam nodded. "A beautiful little-girl."

"Have you seen her?" Chelsea asked.

"Not yet," Adam answered. "The doctors promised that as soon as she's settled into the NICU they'll let us know."

Chelsea tried to push herself up in the bed ignoring the pain that shot through her as she did. "I need to see her … she shouldn't be on her own … I need …"

"You've just had major surgery Chelsea, you need to rest," Adam suggested, not wanting to put her health at anymore risk.

"What I need is to see my daughter," Chelsea argued.

Adam nodded, knowing this wasn't a battle he was going to win and he wasn't really sure he wanted to, because he knew that Chelsea needed to see their little-girl just as much as their little-girl needed her mother and father. "I'll speak to your doctor, see what I can do."

"Thank-you," Chelsea cried, leaning her head back against the pillow as Adam left to find the doctor, closing her eyes she tried to imagine what her daughter would look like, would she have her chocolate brown eyes or Adam's baby blues? Whose smile would she have? Would she have her mother's nose or her father's chin?

Y&R - Y&R - Y&R

As the nurse helped her into a wheelchair Chelsea held on tightly to Adam's hand as they were directed towards the NICU to meet their daughter for the first time.

"I feel like I can't breath," Chelsea panicked as she was helped into a gown and instructed to wash her hands.

"I know," Adam agreed as they were led over to an incubator in the far corner of the room.

Putting her hand over her mouth Chelsea felt her heart skip a beat as she laid eyes on her daughter for the first time. "Oh my God Adam she's so small."

"She's actually a really good size for a 30 weeker," the NICU nurse smiled as she pulled down the flap. "She's requiring very little help with her breathing and she's already maintaining her own body temperature … she's tougher than she looks."

"She's perfect," Chelsea smiled through her tears as she was unable to take her eyes off of the tiny little-girl that lay nestled in the middle of all of the medical equipment that was helping her fight.

Adam rested his hand on top of the incubator. "Just like her mother."

"I love her so much already Adam," Chelsea exclaimed as she leaned her hand on the side of her daughter's incubator, letting her know she was there.

Watching as his daughter's tiny fingers uncurled Adam was unable to stop the tears from falling. He had heard people descrive the absolute, overwhelming love they felt for their children but he never in a million years thought he would be in a place where he deserved to feel such an all consuming love. "I know, it feels like she's always been here."

"You can touch her," the nurse reassured them.

"I don't want to hurt her," Chelsea panicked.

"You won't, it's good for her to feel you, to know you're here," the nurse explained as Chelsea tentatively reached in putting her finger in her daughter's hand as the little-girl's tiny fingers wrapper around it.

"Wow she's got a good grip," Chelsea sobbed. "Strong just like her Daddy."

Walking around the other side of the incubator Adam took hold of his daughter's other hand as he looked up, his eyes meeting Chelsea's as he found himself falling even more in love with his wife than he ever thought possible.

"Thank-you," Adam whispered.

"For what?" Chelsea asked.

Adam looked down at his daughter then back up at his wife. "For making me believe that I was worthy of a family, for giving me our daughter."

"You made me feel like part of a family for the first time in my life Adam," Chelsea told him, her voice low for fear of startling their sleeping daughter. "And now we have our little-girl … I've never felt more complete."

"She needs a name," Adam pointed out. "We can't keep calling her Junior forever."

Chelsea lifted her eyes towards Adam. "I have an idea … It's not exactly what you would call a traditional name but when I was a little girl I had a book that I would carry everywhere with me, it didn't matter what city we were in or where we were living it was the one constant thing I remember about my childhood, I used to read it over and over again and it always made me feel safe, even if we had nowhere to live that night if I went to bed reading it I felt like everything would be ok. It was Matilda by Roald Dahl so … I'd like to call her Matilda."

"Matilda Newman," Adam smiled, feeling his daughter's grip tighten around his finger. "And I think she likes it too. Matilda Newman."

"Matilda Hope Newman," Chelsea corrected.

Adam didn't even bother to try and stop the tears from falling. "Chels … I don't know what to say … I …"

"You once told me that until I came along everything good in your life was because of her and I want our daughter to have a part of that, I want her to know that even though she's not here her grandmother will always be looking out for her," Chelsea said as they both looked down towards their daughter.

As they both looked down at the life that they had created Adam never felt more at peace than he did in that very moment, lost in time with the only 2 people in the world that mattered right now; his wife and daughter.

"Welcome to the world Matilda Hope Newman."


	3. Chapter 3

3. _**"Ooh child things are gonna get easier, ooh child things will get brighter."**_

For 8 long days Adam and Chelsea had barely left the hospital walls, leaving their daughter's side only to eat, sleep and shower, always making sure that someone was by her side and that she was never alone. They had ignored pleas from so called family and friends to let them in, wanting to stay in their own little bubble where no one existed but them and Matilda.

"So Mom today's the day," Alison, Matilda's nurse for the day smiled as she approached the tired yet glowing Chelsea.

"I'm so excited that I could hardly sleep last night," Chelsea said, reaching out and taking her daughter hand in hers.

Over the days since her dramatic, premature entrance Matilda had been going from strength to strength, she had been gaining weight, triggering more and more breaths on the ventilator by herself until finally the pediatricians felt today was the day that she was strong enough to do it all by herself.

"The ventilator didn't trigger any of the breathing for her last night," Alison proudly informed her, working in her job she couldn't help but find pride in every single achievement of the babies she looked after.

Chelsea ran her hand across her daughter's soft, dark hair. "Hear that Baby-Girl, looks like you're finally ready to come out of the toaster and meet us properly."

"Is Dad coming in?" Alison asked.

"He went into town to pick up coffee and breakfast, seems we've both had more than we can take of hospital food," Chelsea smiled.

The nurse laughed quietly. "I hear ya."

"Er I left a few more bottles of breast milk in the fridge for her, labeled and dated," Chelsea informed the nurse, ever since she had been well enough she had been expressing her milk so that they could feed it to Matilda through the tube in her nose, in the hopes that in the not too distant future when her daughter was strong enough she would be able to breastfeed her properly.

"Hopefully in a few days if Matilda copes with being off the ventilator we can try her on the breast properly," Alison suggested.

Resting her hand on her daughter's back Chelsea smiled. "I'd like that."

"Sorry I'm late," Adam apologized as he entered the NICU, gowning up and washing his hands before heading straight for his daughter and wife.

"The doctor hasn't been around yet," Chelsea reassured him.

The nurse watched as Adam wrapped his arms lovingly around his wife's shoulder before turning his attention to his daughter. "Morning Princess, Mommy and I are really excited to see your face properly today."

"Listen the doctors won't be around for at least another hour yet so why don't you both go and enjoy your breakfast and fresh coffee whilst it's hot," Alison suggested, knowing how important it was that the parents looked after themselves as well.

"You'll call us if they come and we're not here?" Chelsea asked, needing to know that she wasn't going to miss such an important moment in her daughter's life.

The nurse nodded. "Of course," she assured them.

"Ok," Chelsea agreed, kissing her fingers and then placing them on Matilda's head before following her husband out of the NICU.

Sitting down on a bench outside the hospital Chelsea wrapped her coat tightly around herself as Adam laid out their breakfast and handed her a steaming cup of coffee.

"Mm hot java," Chelsea sighed. "Did you make sure it-"

"Decaf, yes of course," Adam smiled, as it was the same question she asked him every time.

Leaning across the table Chelsea lovingly pulled him into her for a kiss. "I knew there was a reason I married you."

"Hello Son," Victor's monotone voice greeted, ruining the moment between Adam and Chelsea.

Adam looked up at his father. "I was sort of in the middle of something."

"How are you Son?" Victor asked, ignoring Adam's obvious disdain towards him.

"Busy," Adam gruffly answered, hoping his father would get the message and go away, this morning was all about his wife and child and the last thing he wanted was his family ruining it for them.

Victor turned his attention to Chelsea. "Hello Chelsea, sorry I haven't had a chance to say it sooner but I understand congratulations are in order."

"Thank-you," Chelsea said, her eyes never leaving Adam.

"Another granddaughter, how wonderful," Victor smiled.

Looking up Adam faced his father. "What exactly is it you want? Because you and I both know that it wasn't to welcome the newest member of the Newman family with open arms, if it was you would have been here days ago."

"I wasn't sure I would be welcome, after all the last time we spoke it was hardly amicable," Victor reminded his son. "But that doesn't mean I don't care about you and your family," he added.

"How very heartwarming," Adam sarcastically retorted.

Looking down at the ground Victor considered his next move before speaking. "Now obviously isn't a good time but … please give my granddaughter a kiss from me."

As Adam watched Victor walk away he turned towards his wife, the one person that could always manage to calm him down no matter what the situation. "Well as if it wasn't cold enough out here already."

"Don't let him ruin this moment for you Adam, I know your relationship with your father is complicated but you, me and Matilda that's not, it's simple and it's real and it's beautiful and don't let the past take that away from you," Chelsea said hating the effect that Victor had on Adam.

Reaching out Adam took her hand in his. "I love you so much Chelsea. So much."

"I know," Chelsea smiled. "And Matilda and I are pretty crazy about you too."

Y&R - Y&R - Y&R

As the nurse laid Matilda onto her chest Chelsea felt an overwhelming sense of love, pride and peace overcome her as she looked into her daughter's eyes, finally being able to see her face properly for the first time since her birth 8 weeks ago.

"Hello," Chelsea cried. "My beautiful baby-girl, you have no idea how long I've waited for this moment, to hold you, look into your eyes and tell you over and over again how much I love you," she whispered as Matilda's eyes fluttered shut as she fell asleep against her mother.

"Looks like someone has had a busy morning," Adam laughed through his tears.

As Adam knelt down next to his wife and daughter Chelsea took his hand and rested it on Matilda's back. "She's perfect."

"She has your nose and mouth," Adam pointed out.

"I hope her eyes stay this color, the same beautiful blue as yours," Chelsea added as Matilda's eyes fluttered open once again as if she knew they were talking about her.

Adam watched as Chelsea whispered quiet words of love to their daughter and once again the outside world and all of the problems it brought with it was forgotten.

"I can't wait till Mommy and I can take you home and show you the beautiful nursery your Mom is designing," Adam told her, his eyes never leaving his daughter as he watched her tiny chest rise and fall on it's own for the first time with no help from the ventilator.

"How long do you think it will be until she can come home?" Chelsea asked, directing her attention towards the nurse.

Alison adjusted one of Matilda's IV lines to give more space. "If she keeps going the way she is, gaining weight and getting stronger it could be as little as 3 weeks."

"Wow, I guess we need to have the interior designer get a move on with the nursery then," Adam pointed out.

Chelsea ran her hand across her daughter's back. "There's no rush, I mean she'll be in with us for a few months at least."

"Goodbye sleep hey Mom and Dad," Alison joked.

"She's worth it," Adam breathed.

Chelsea looked up at her husband. "You ready for a cuddle Dad?"

"Yes … So much yes," Adam exclaimed as the nurse brought across another chair.

Chelsea waited for Adam to sit down before carefully placing Matilda on his chest. "Say hello to your little-girl."

"Hello Matilda," Adam whispered. "I'm your Daddy."

"Look at that, she recognizes your voice," Chelsea observed as she watched Matilda's head tilt upwards, almost as if she was looking at Adam as he spoke.

Pulling his wife onto his lap as his daughter lay nestled against his chest Adam kissed Chelsea, running his free hand through her hair. "So this is what being completely content feels like?"

"This is it," Chelsea agreed as she leaned her head against Adam, her hand resting on top of his as they both sat there in their own little world just watching Matilda sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

4. _**"Just let this moment last forever."**_

Stepping out of the hospital for the first time in 36 hours Adam threw his empty coffee cup into the bin, shaking the exhaustion from him he headed straight for his car, almost on autopilot he drove towards the stores, Chelsea's list of items they needed nestled safely in his pocket.

"Hello," Adam yawned as he was greeted by the sales assistant. "I'm here to pick up an order that my wife phoned through, the name's Newman Adam and Chelsea Newman."

"Oh yes," the sales assistant smiled. "Yours is our biggest order of the year. Congratulations on the birth of your daughter.

Adam found himself grinning, just like he always did when he thought about his perfect little daughter. She was not yet even 2 weeks old but already Matilda had changed his life in ways he hadn't even thought possible. "Thank-you."

Just over an hour and almost 10 thousand dollars later Adam drove his loaded up car back to the house, emptying the various boxes of baby items into the entrance he called out to the decorators who had taken up residence over the last few days as they worked feverishly to finish Matilda's nursery.

"Hello," a tall, blonde man in white overalls greeted. "Is that everything on the list?"

"Everything but the kitchen sink," Adam joked.

Cataloguing the boxes the decorator nodded. "With all of this we should be finished by the end of the week."

"Great. That's great news. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to my wife and daughter," Adam informed him, he may have only been away from the hospital for a matter of hours but already he was missing his wife and daughter. The 2 people that made getting up in the morning a whole new experience.

Y&R - Y&R - Y&R

Walking into the NICU Adam stopped in his tracks as he took in the sight before him. Chelsea was leaning back in a rocking chair with Matilda nestled against her, nursing.

"When did this happen?" Adam asked, his eyes bright with pride.

"Just now," Chelsea replied, her tired voice full of pride. "I tried to wait for you but Matilda was hungry and-"

Kneeling down Adam rested his hand on his wife's leg. "Hey no apologies needed, this is an amazing thing Chelsea."

"I know I've always been her mother," Chelsea began, her voice low so that she didn't startle her nursing daughter. "But being here right now, in this moment I finally feel like I'm actually doing something to help her you know? Ever since she got here the doctors and nurses have been the one feeding her and I've just been sat here powerless to help but now … with her nursing from me … it finally feels real."

"It's real Chelsea," Adam assured her.

Chelsea nodded. "I know."

"And you're an amazing mother, you always have been, even before she was born," Adam told her as he tried to push down his own anxieties at the circumstances surrounding Matilda's birth for the sake of his wife.

Watching as Chelsea's eyes fluttered shut Adam felt his concern growing, in the days since Matilda's birth he had watched his wife push down her own pain and health issues and give everything to their daughter. But there was no hiding the fact that she was still suffering, he saw the way she would wince as she sat down, her slow careful steps whenever she moved anywhere and despite the glow of parenthood that surrounded her there was no denying that her face was far too pale and the circles around her eyes too dark.

"How about we go home tonight?" Adam suggested.

Chelsea shook her head. "No. I can't leave Matilda on her own, I need her to know we're here."

"I know that Chels but you need to look after yourself too, your body has been through a major trauma and you've barely given yourself any time to recover," Adam pointed out.

"I know that," Chelsea breathed. "But I'm ok and once Matilda's home with us where she belongs I'll be more than ok."

Knowing that he was fighting a losing battle Adam decided that there was more way than one to get things done, standing up he placed a kiss on Chelsea's head before leaning down and kissing his daughter.

"Ok," Adam agreed. "Listen there's just a few things I need to do, the store didn't have a few of the items we ordered so I need to go and pick them up somewhere else. But I'll be back as soon as I can. Promise."

"Miss you already," Chelsea smiled tiredly as she watched Adam leave before turning her attention back to her daughter who even as she slept was sucking eagerly, obviously a natural when it came to nursing.

"Your father worries too much Baby-Girl," Chelsea told her sleeping daughter. "But you better get used to it because it's only going to get worse as you get older and it's only because he loves you so, so much, just like I do."

As if she understood everything her mother was saying Matilda's eyes opened and she looked upwards, her bright blue eyes connecting with her mother's brown eyes.

"I love you more than anything else in this world Matilda, I hope you know that," Chelsea informed her daughter.

As she looked down at her half-asleep daughter Chelsea finally realized what it meant to be a mother, even though she had already given birth before and her son would always hold a special place in her heart Johnny had never been hers but with Matilda it was different, she knew that from the minute she was born every decision she made was no longer about her, instead it had to be about what was best for her daughter.

Because that's what being a mother was all about.

Y&R - Y&R - Y&R

Standing by the door to the private hospital room that he had arranged for Chelsea to stay in after she was discharged from the hospital Adam watched as his wife made her way slowly down the corridor.

"When did you get back?" Chelsea asked him as she approached her husband.

"Not too long ago," Adam lied as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

Keeping his arm draped over his wife's shoulder Adam led her into the room, turning on the light he was unable to keep the smile from his face as he took in the look of surprise that flashed across his wife's tired features.

"Oh my God Adam," Chelsea exclaimed as she took in the relaxing haven that Adam had transformed her room into.

Tiny little mood lights sat dotted around every surface as the smell of aromatherapy oils filled her senses, the bed was covered in luxurious silk sheets and blankets and a feast fit for a king sat covering the table.

"When did you do all of this?" Chelsea asked as she helped herself to a strawberry.

"While you were feeding our daughter," Adam smiled.

Turning to face him Chelsea wrapped her arms around him. "It's amazing Adam. Thank-you."

"You've spent every waking minute looking after our daughter I thought it was about time someone took care of you," Adam explained.

"You always take care of me Adam, always," Chelsea assured him.

Adam ran his hand through her hair as she practically melted into him. "I love you so much Chelsea. You've given me so much that … I always thought things like this only ever happened to other people but-"

"Sh," Chelsea sang, cutting him off. "I don't think you have any idea how amazing you are, Matilda and I are so lucky to have you in our lives."

"As am I," Adam agreed.

Looking over at the bed Chelsea suddenly realized how tired she was. "Do you think the food will keep till the morning?"

"Why?" Adam wondered.

"Because that bed looks like the most inviting thing in the room right now. After you of course … And I was thinking how nice it would be to just lay in your arms," Chelsea explained, ever since she'd had Matilda it had been like Adam was almost too scared to hold her for fear of hurting her.

Adam panicked, scared that he might do something to hurt Chelsea as she was still recovering from the surgery. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"Adam please, sleeping hasn't been real easy lately and I always sleep better when I'm with you," Chelsea pleaded.

Taking her hand and leading her over to the bed Adam nodded. "Ok."

"Ok," Chelsea echoed as she lay down, waiting for Adam to lay next to her she closed her eyes as she felt his arms wrap around her as they fit together perfectly like to pieces of a puzzle.

Running his hand through his wife's hair Adam watched as it took just seconds for her body to relax as she fell asleep in his arms her arms, finally allowing herself to give into the exhaustion that she had spent more than a week fighting.

"You've given me more than I ever dreamed I'd have Chelsea," Adam whispered into the ear of his sleeping wife. "Something that no money could ever buy … you've given me a family again," he finished as she wrapped his arms a little tighter around her and closed his eyes, finally allowing himself to relax safe in the knowledge that Chelsea was finally getting some much needed rest.


End file.
